Doesn't matter, does it?
by craze88
Summary: EXO - Kyunah is a meticulous and unreadable woman. However, the only person who can breakdown her walls is her spontaneous boyfriend; Kai/Jongin. This one shot is about Kyunah being on her 'time of the month' and Kai is not taking no for an answer…
1. Chapter 1

Foreword

"After a long and demanding day at work; the only thing that could elevate Kyunah's spirits was a well-deserved sleep."

Especially since she was on her period.

"…A warmth suddenly enveloped Kyunah's waist and the hold on it tightened as she unconsciously attempted to shift the wandering hands away from her body…"

Chapter 1

Doesn't matter does it?

After a long and demanding day at work; the only thing that could elevate Kyunah's spirits was a well-deserved sleep.

Her job required extensive hours in front of a computer and there was never a day where she wasn't surrounded by a mountain load of documents and deadlines to meet that restricted her to her desk and computer. Although she downed five coffees a day, the stress on her body constantly tugged at her brain to rest and take a break.

But she couldn't.

Profit and shares were what fuelled her to work as a marketing executive for a large firm - and hard work meant more money.

Kyunah So was known in her workplace to be dedicated to her career and prioritising work above everything else, including herself. She was also never afraid to speak her mind even if it were offensive to others listening.

Wide hazel eyes, soft long brown hair and thick heart shaped lips formed perfectly on her round face, everyone who passed her couldn't ignore her natural beauty. However, stare too long and you'd be greeted by her well known signature 'death stare' which threatened anyone. Man or woman - she would not hesitate to use pain by instantly capturing her victim in a head lock.

Her independence and sheer ego irritated her co-workers but proved to be the company's strongest asset that one would be forced to respect or at least pretend to like her. Calm, cool, composed and rarely letting her emotions show, Kyunah maintained a confident exterior even when faced with devastating financial losses.

Kyunah So's seemingly quietness naturally compliments her innocent appearance. Although she appears to be as emotionless as a light post; she has a soft heart that only a small handful could experience - few have been lucky enough to witness Kyunah's genuine and intoxicating love heart shaped smile, paired with her large eyes that seemed to squish whenever she laughed. Her nose would also crinkle and the mask of her stern personality would fade away.

Even when she expressed her frustrations, it came out in a cute manner beyond her control. Furthermore, her beauty radiated through her defining curves and medium stature – a unique mix of ferocity and chasteness.

By owning a voluptuous body and having a moderate height; it was difficult to distinguish whether she was a child or a full grown woman.

Unaware that she featured in many of the men's fantasies; Kyunah was an unbreakable commodity who never failed to politely decline confessions, dates and phone numbers.

However, it never crossed her mind that she would someday actually take a relationship seriously, let alone fall in love. Yet she had.

It had been a solid 5 years and going between Kyunah and her boyfriend; a young, intelligent and sexy ballet instructor who'd always request Kyunah to cook kimchi spaghetti.

There were clear and distinct differences between them but they could not deny their 'hopelessly in-love' attraction for each other.

Aside from the dark bags she sometimes got under her eyes (which she easily covered with a little help from a concealer), her boyfriend was the only reminder that she was human and for that, she was eternally thankful for.

It was during a particular week when Kyunah had a hard time perfecting the business presentations and proposed projects that her boss ordered her to finish early.

She refused but was only met with a stern look and an order to 'take a whole week off and don't even think about sneaking back to work.'

Even when the company had surpassed its monthly sales targets; she was still disappointed to the extent of working overtime that taking a break now 'would surely affect their revenues'.

Besides couldn't she take a break the week after?

Of course, whingeing to her boss was hopeless. Kyunah admitted defeat and forced herself to desert her office and drive home. This caused Kyunah two types of discomfort. Firstly, she was being deprived of figures and capitals for a whole week.

The second was an internal and typical pain that she cursed all the Gods for structuring her with such a useless mechanism. Staying at home was the opposite of relaxation, she'd much rather spend her mini vacation in a busy workplace than on the couch watching k-dramas and drinking bubble tea.

Sighing, she changed from her tight fitting office clothes and heels into a loose plain shirt. Too lazy to bother searching through her perfectly neat and organised wardrobe, she spotted her boyfriend's comfortable tracksuit pants lying on the floor and slipped into them.

Her long brown tresses flowed past her shoulders after carelessly removing her hair tie and she didn't even bother eating dinner or freshening up. Strips of sunshine from the blinds illuminated the bedroom in a warm, soft glow.

Eyeing the clean, white bed; Kyunah sighed deeply as her whole body collapsed onto it and she curled herself up into a foetus position.

It wasn't until then that she realised her body was in desperate need to fall asleep and she could feel her anxieties gradually seeping out from her.

Tucked safely inside the doona, within seconds she immediately fell into a much needed slumber…

…A warmth suddenly enveloped Kyunah's waist and the hold on it tightened as she unconsciously attempted to shift the wandering hands away from her body.

Soft breaths tickled her neck and the familiar feel of another's bare feet against her sensitive ones was what ultimately woke her up.

With her eyes half lidded; she murmured random noises and heard a gentle laugh escape from the mouth that emanated a hot breath against her ear. Kyunah - knowing full well what the unwelcomed disruption was - pulled herself out of the constricted hold and grasped more of the doona.

"Nggh," she complained, "get out."

"I live here don't I? Besides, someone-" another face nuzzled her neck and shoulder, "-took my pants so I'm cold." The husky and sensual voice giggled. Every other time; she would have welcomed the laughter with her own but tonight, she was greatly irritated.

"I need to sleep."

"I do too."

"Then don't come near me." Frustrated, Kyunah shifted her body to the edge of the bed.

Her slender and small frame was fully covered, hidden and tired underneath the sheets. Just as she thought that she could finally fall back to sleep, hands reached out for her body again and she was effortlessly drawn back into a powerful embrace.

She inhaled the all too familiar scent of Kai. Although Kyunah was older than him, he always loved the fact that he dominated every part of her when it came to affections and sex.

Though she denied it countless of times; it was under his control that Kyunah would feel utter shame and weak to the extent of pleading for more of his attention - especially when it came to her boyfriend's weird requests. In spite of this, she decided that she wouldn't give in so easily tonight.

"AH!" She yelled, "Kai, seriously, fuck off!"

"..But noona..," Kai whimpered, "I'm really cold." Kai refused to let go of her especially when she struggled to liberate herself from his strong arms. Kyunah had no choice but to turn her body around and look up to face him.

She was ready to teach some sense into this nuisance who knowingly disrupted her rest. She was meant to be infuriated but as his eyes met hers; arched and longing for love that she swallowed the insults which she was ready to throw at him.

Instead she became lost in those dark, beautiful and compelling eyes.

Kai's jet black locks were messy and his flawless bronze skin further gave him an exotic appearance that made Kyunah wonder whether he was made from the Gods themselves.

He smirked as he saw how infatuated his little Kyunah was with him.

Her lips parted slightly in astonishment whilst anger filled her mind and body when she realised that he was now in his control. She couldn't help it even if she tried. Even after all these years, she was still introverted as ever and would constantly blush at the unexpected closeness Kai instigates. Sometimes she thought of wishing that he'd be more mature and stop spoiling her as if she was a young child. However, there was no way something as good and sweet as this would cause her to think twice.

"Since when did I say you could call me Kai?" the smirk was still formed on Kai's face but lost its usual genuineness. Kyunah's pounding heart slightly sank, her body tensed but she was still focused on Kai's guised face. The already indistinct gap between the two became even closer and if Kyunah were to look ahead, her view would be completely buried by Kai's broad chest. She had to arch her neck to fully look up at him.

"Ah I'm sorry... I'm quite tired that's all..." The words coming out of her mouth were barely a whisper, still gazing in Kai's mesmerising eyes.

"I know, but that doesn't matter does it?" He licked his lips; aroused by Kyunah's naivety.

"Oh n-no! Of course not Jongin." She shook her head a little.

"Good girl," Kai chuckled. He adores seeing her blush cutely whenever he teased her.

Instantly, Kyunah felt Kai's lips conquer hers. The force pressed down until she parted her lips even more; permitting Kai to insert his tongue, exploring every inch of her burning cavern.

He somewhat tasted like succulent chicken that so much of her craved for him. She was hungry of course.

Instinctively she took hold of Kai's prominent jawline with her hands; letting him know that he could go deeper, which he gladly accepted. The kiss was passionate, wet and rewarding. She could feel Kai smiling while doing so. Suddenly Kyunah felt his hand slither under her shirt to caress her tingling skin.

Kai was now almost completely on top of her; his body towering over her much smaller frame, seizing for more control.

Briefly he broke the kiss to which Kyunah whined to, wanting the moment to last a bit longer. He revealed their bare upper bodies by promptly stripping his shirt off and then hers. Kyunah hated wearing bras to sleep and to his delight, she was half exposed. His hungry eyes focused on her rather large breasts - thinking of ways to abuse them. On the other hand; Kyunah appreciated the explicit sight of his muscular and tanned torso.

She had to bite her tongue hard as she could feel Kai's growing erection pressing down hard onto her through the thin material of his boxers.

His large hands cupped her breasts; massaging the gentle, round mounds until her nipples stiffened and turned pink. Kyunah could already feel Kai's underwear becoming moist from the precum that he was slowly releasing. He positioned his head down onto her nipples and slowly licked them, one after the other, tongue flicking back and forth from his mouth. Subsequently he sucked down onto one whilst tormenting the other by swirling his fingers causing Kyunah to elicit shameless moans and wails of affection.

Her hands ran through his hair, gripping tightly on their strands whilst her entire posture arched from the pillow. Her eyes tightly shut and her mind now full of lust, she completely forgot about being tired. Hell, this was better than sleeping.

His mouth returned to her lips while hands continued to explore all of Kyunah's body; taking in every single curve, memorising the way she felt pressed down underneath him. It turned Kai on even more that his hardening cock rubbed against Kyunah's sweltering core leaving her to whelp in between the kisses.

It was faint but she felt Kai pulling the tracksuit pants downwards, revealing her light pink underwear. His mouth still didn't leave hers; in fact it was more fervent and intense by now that Kyunah had extreme difficulties uttering out pleas for him to stop; "..Weh.. ..Ku.. ..yah!"

His hands stroked the inside of her thighs tenderly then slowly reached the hem of her underwear. However he was suddenly blocked by one of Kyunah's own delicate hands.

Kyunah released her mouth from his. Breathless, she said; "Wait... Jongin no. I'm on my period… We shouldn't…"

He was confused and panting against her neck.

"But why? It doesn't matter does it?"

He dragged Kyunah's hand away and resumed to stroking the inside of her thighs - teasing her again by purposely chafing her clit which wanted him the most.

For disrupting, he would normally enforce punishment - with special equipment – but he wanted her now and she was absolutely vulnerable. How f—king glorious

The teases reminded Kyunah how disgustingly horny Kai can actually be; she was sweaty and her damp underwear stuck to her skin. She desperately wanted Kai to rip them off but knew that they couldn't have sex. Not tonight anyways. Or at least stop teasing her as she was becoming senseless. Is this a punishment?

"I…it's just that…you know…" Kyunah felt completely humiliated.

It was embarrassing to be on her period right now and she wished so hard that she wasn't. Letting Kai make love to her was what she needed, she craved it, but her conscious told her otherwise.

"…what?" He tickled her and she let out an exasperated giggle.

"Jonginah! Won't it be a little too messy though?"

Kai stroked her cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"We can't stop now Kyu-kyu, it's too late. I need you. Now." He pouted and grabbed both of her hands with his and pulled them outwards so that both sets of arms were either side of Kyunah.

Both positioned to clearly see all of the other's body; Kyunah let her wide, entranced eyes travel up and down his sculptured body that was already positioned to be driven into her. She could see the outline of his now fully hardened erection in his underwear and felt disappointed that she chose for it not to already be inside of her. She reached up her hand and gently felt the hardened organ through the material. It seemed to almost throb in her hands, urgently wanting to be pushed deep, down inside of her.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm on my period... "

"Doesn't matter though, does it?" He reinforced.

"Seriously? You make me sick."

"Even if you were dead, I'd still love to f—k you." He snapped as he was growing impatient. Kai's voice became stern and his expression; fuming. Kyunah's eyes widened even more than usual and she was speechless. "But I'd much rather you alive so I can live too."

"W…well…", she hesitated.

"It doesn't matter, Kyunnie…" he wasn't listening to her; "See? It needs you."

He gripped her hand and slid it inside his underwear to let Kyunah grab hold of his twitching cock. Using her other hand, Kyunah pulled down Kai's underwear revealing his large, slick, wet organ that she had in her grasp. I'm so lucky, she thought.

Without any further hesitation, she started to move her hand up and down, moving faster with every stroke. Drops of white liquid splattered down across her chest which she then spread all over her upper body (like moisturiser) using her free hand. Kyunah pumped it even harder willing it to explode in her hands.

Kai moaned at the sudden upsurge of arousal yet he took her hand away from his burning cock. She wailed like a child who got their favourite toy confiscated;

"Ka-Jongin…whhhy?"

"I know what you're trying to do." He raised her hand to his face and licked the fresh semen off her fingers; "But I'm not gonna release unless I'm inside of you."

Kyunah grunted and Kai replied with that signature devil grin of his.

Before she knew it, Kai had pulled her panties all the way down her legs. His fingers manoeuvred inside of her, found the string he was looking for and with one swift movement; slid the red stained tampon out of her. The tampon was inflated and vibrant, indicating her heavy flow. Consequently, blood slowly seeped all over the once white bed linen.

"Bloody hell!" Kai remarked. "Fuck that was so hot."

He tossed the tampon away and Kyunah had no time to react as with one push, Kai thrusted his leaking cock deep inside of her.

"AH, KAI!" She cried out with shock and a gush of pain; "You bastar-"

She tried to shove him off of her but he was much more powerful. Her eyes were extremely wide and watery. It was unbearable but why did it feel so good?

As Kai consumed her with French kisses; he trapped her in his unexpected embrace. It muffled all the moans and protests Kyunah desperately wanted to emit.

The pace was rhythmically fast but not steady. Kai was definitely not giving her any lee ways and that was a selfish characteristic of Kai that Kyunah loved.

Never breaking off their mouths; Kai's right hand grasped her back while the left supported the crook of her neck. Then he masterfully brought her light body up to smoothly wrap his erected penis and for Kyunah to perfectly sit on his lap.

Kyunah was a complete mess; shaking and frantic because of the new position. Her weight now overpowered his member - rarely did she ever get the chance to take control. As a result; a red stream coated his pulsating cock and Kyunah's heart beat became immensely strong. Her instincts led her to clutch Kai's broad shoulders tightly.

The drenching sensation to Jongin was particularly new and electrifying. But there was also a part of him that felt regretful. Kyunah's manipulated lips were finally freed as Kai stopped to admire the terrible state she was in.

Now, all Kai wanted to do was to assure Kyunah.

"Kyunah?" he softly whispered into her earlobe

"Jonginah..." She wept; "it hurts you asshole!"

"It doesn't matter though, does it?" Kai repeated and immediately wondered to himself; why wasn't Kyunah so submissive tonight? It must be her menstrual cycle...

"Babe relax." He moved a lock of Kyunah's hair away from her face. "It's okay, it's love."

And immediately; he grabbed hold of her ass, squeezing both cheeks that made her moan in wantons. It also forced her to arch her neck backwards which invited Kai to bombard the area with wet kisses and several visible love marks.

In turn; Kyunah held on for dear life as she began riding him; gently at first then once she became comfortable enough, she matched his fast rhythm. Unbelievably; Kai's penis was the hardest she had ever felt him – making the stance awfully raw and painful for Kyunah - it didn't stop her from continuing though. Breathing in the sweet scent of Kai's hair; her hands jerked through his mane as the pressure within her stomach heated, rapidly building. If that wasn't enough, Kai preyed on her vivacious tits where one would be fed to his salivating mouth while the other continuously bounced. The entire premise was filled with groans, a mixed scent and pure love.

Kai was on the edge of reaching his climax but he didn't want to rush things again. Recklessly; Kai let her light body drop onto the now stained sheets. Their doona had long been evicted out of their bed that it was up to their rising body heat to warm them up. Kyunah's own red and bubbly juices never ceased to leak out but she couldn't care less. She savoured the feeling of releasing while receiving at the same time. She gave up any resistance; her and Kai's mesmerising eyes, locked onto one another as Kyunah laid there, letting Kai give her what she needed.

And Kai pursued her like an animal; marked, obedient and bloody.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help herself but scream out his birth name. She too panted sharply as her tears of bliss were combined with the sweat. Kai's relentless movements' tore her apart even further and all of her sense of dignity jumped out of the window. Kyunah was pitiful as she became desperately close but waited oh so patiently. Momentarily she was joined by her lover in a needed embrace as she immediately held his shoulders tight. Kai's hair covered much of his forehead – drenched. He leaned down closer to lick her right ear making her shiver.

"Kyu-kyu, you're so wet and disgusting…" Kai breathed then faced her straight; "Look at me."

"Jong...in… please..." She cried out.

"Go ahead then, but look at me. I want to see your face when you come."

They stared straight at each other and Kai's pace slowed down a little but maintained its deepness; this produced the most sensual orgasm Kyunah had ever drawn out in a long time. She came viciously hard, greasy and sore. Blood now covered her upper thighs entirely as well as staining Kai's own. It was sticky and slippery as the already dried up blood mixed in with fresh blood. She didn't dare take her eyes off Kai but could imagine how it looked down there.

After a few more thrusts, Kai reached his climax and finally spilled every drop of his hot liquid inside of her. Exhaling slowly; he continued to stare down at her and didn't want to pull himself out. He needed to stay in this euphoric moment. They were now one, two bodies embodied with the other - the rest of the world a blur. Their breathing slowed. Kyunah felt sheltered, like she was wrapped in a warm cocoon- she didn't think she'd ever felt more content or safe in her life.

It was the sticky sounds of moistened flesh against flesh that finally stirred Kyunah back to reality as both bodies shifted while they continued to kiss.

"Jonginah… uh..." She clutched on his neck releasing their kiss, "get off of me will you…please…I wanna bath."

"No, no…let me sleep like this." He waited for Kyunah's cute pleas of refusal. "Night." Kai answered as he pretended to doze off

"Hey-Yah!"

"Okay okay!" Kai smirked and he saw how intimidating Kyunah became. For once- just this once-he obeyed her.

Kyunah closed her eyes, gasping for breath and could imagine the mixture of blood and cum oozing out of her and onto the bed sheets as he slowly pulled out. He shifted downwards and began to lick Kyunah's recovering core clean from the mess he knew he was responsible for making.

"Mmmm...Jongin…", she murmured, running her fingers through his dark locks. He looked up from the current task and a grin spread across his face. . At this point Kyunah could see traces of red on his mouth and chin – making her blush so hard. Although she was still angered by Kai's animalistic behaviour and wanted to scowl him for it, she couldn't help but feel giddy inside. It was almost comical to see Kai like that. He looked like a child himself, all happy and proud with what he accomplished.

"See," Kai looked up with his heart-melting smirk, "Doesn't matter, does it?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Gaah... It won't work!"

"Just keep scrubbing it hard."

"You do it!"

Kyunah hurled the bed sheet straight at Kai's face. He smiled and laughed, not minding the fact that it was stained and foul from their previous and unplanned moment shared on the bed. Kyunah glowered at her grinning boyfriend. It had taken her three washes, even soaking it overnight, just to get the linen back to its clean, white colour. Yet it didn't take Kai much effort to fully cleanse the linen himself. He was used to it; while his girlfriend worked full time, he only worked casually and was in charge of household chores. This time however, Kyunah insisted that she did the majority of the cleaning.

"Maybe we should buy dark red ones?" Kai teased, leaving Kyunah in a deep shade of red.

She reacted by grasping onto his neck in a tight head lock, forcing him to let go of the sheets. Soapy water splashed onto the laundry floor and all over themselves.

Kyunah released her hold and sighed, looking at the bed sheet in frustration.

"Yeah, maybe we should."

Instead of eating; Kai spent the majority of the morning staring at Kyunah. They sat opposite each other on their small and basic dining table. The two were sharing a warm and hearty breakfast and despite Kyunah's fatigue and gloomy mood, they enjoyed each other's company. Her hair still unbrushed and her eyes half closed, Kyunah gulped down a glass of milk. Kai smiled to himself admiring the way the creamy liquid tainted her delicate mouth and chin. It made him content to see his usually neat and primed Kyunah worn-out all because of him. He loved seeing her vulnerable side and being able to take care of her at the same time. _Oh God she looks so innocent with those eyes _

"I'm teaching Lay Hyung's class today. Why don't you come with me to the studio?" He asked.

Kyunah had begun to fall asleep, a piece of toast wedged between her mouth. She was leaning on her hand, elbow resting on the edge of the table, and flinched as Kai broke the silence. In response, she nodded droopily and her face gave off an '_I don't give a fuck'_ look, completely unaware of how much she made Kai crazily stare at her as if she was made by the heavens. She closed her eyes and Kai playfully nudged her feet with his.

"Hey Kyu-Kyuu~," he chimed, picking up chopped up pieces of fruit and throwing them towards her plate. She grunted as a cube of watermelon ended up being thrown down her top and kicked him back in the shins.

To annoy her even further, Kai scooped a spoonful of rice and edged it towards her mouth, mimicking the sounds of an airplane. "Here it comes, Kyu~Kyu, here comes the plane, open wide."

Kyunah finally had enough and flinged the spoon across the room, out of her boyfriend's hand. Bits of rice flew through the air and she slammed her hands on the table, trying her best to look angry at him. Kai only laughed and reached forward, poking her nose. Kyunah left the table irritated and stormed out of the room.

"I'll be in the shower in a sec!" He yelled after her in a satisfied tone.

While walking out of the car park, Kai couldn't help but swing both of their hands high, back and forth. Whenever Kyunah tried to let go, his grip only tightened. He was incredibly ecstatic that he ended up practically skipping while the exhausted Kyunah was pulled along, her short and petite high heeled legs, trying to catch up with his tall stature. She rolled her eyes, embarrassed by her boyfriend's public declaration of affection towards her. He loved to show her off whenever he had the chance resulting in an uncomfortable Kyunah.

They didn't look like a typical couple at all. Kai was more laidback with sweatpants, tank top and shades, where as Kyunah's sophisticated appearance consisted of office black clothing, complete with a scarf and leather briefcase.

As they reached the studio, Kai greeted the class, dropping his sports bag against a wall.

"Morning everyone, how are we all?"

He received bows and varied answers accompanied by high pitched squeals of excitement from the females. Kyunah couldn't help but be surprised by the sheer size of the interior as well as the large number of ballerinas stretching against the barres, tying up the ribbon on their pointe shoes and chatting amongst one another. The room was a sea of pastel colours and betty bun heads. It also wasn't long until the students pointed out Kai's companion, interested to know who the mysterious girl dressed in black was, to which Kai replied in a serious tone, "This is my sister, we're incest."

Surprisingly, the girls were in disbelief and disappointment – especially Kyunah who instantly shot him a strong death stare.

Kyunah bowed, "Hi, my name is Kyunah. I'm quite sick at the moment so I've decided to visit and watch my boyfriend's ballet class. Don't mind me." She reassured and the class went silent, an obvious sense of animosity emanating from the ballerinas.

Kai clapped his hands, regaining the class' attention. "Alright, let's begin on the barre, first position please ladies."

Kyunah was utterly impressed at the state of discipline and elegance all of the dancers exhibited. They were beautiful and poignant to watch that she found it difficult to concentrate on the share market prices. Sitting by the sidelines against the wall with her laptop placed on her thighs and scattered documents by her side, Kyunah felt self-conscious being surrounded by them. They were stunning dancers performing pirouettes, perfect arabesques, quick and fluid fouettes and enchanting grand jetes across the room.

Not to mention that Kai was wearing black tight-skin leotard pants and an equally revealing grey singlet. His large bulge was extremely hard not to ignore, all the females in the room seemed to highly appreciate it. Kyunah felt sick in the stomach seeing her usually easy-going boyfriend suddenly transform into the serious and focused ballet instructor. His movements were incredibly fluid and light yet powerful. His contemporary dance routine made Kyunah reminisce of the time she fell in love with him- a dorky yet sensual man, a sex freak but also a sweet puppy at the same time. She completely understood why the other dancers enjoyed his presence and she witnessed many of them competing with each other to gain his attention.

She wondered whether Kai was oblivious to his class' infatuation, maybe he just savoured it? Kyunah knew Kai wasn't stupid so she concluded with the latter.

After almost six gruelling hours of practise, it was finally 4pm and everyone- except for the lazy Kyunah- was exhausted and sweating. The dancers pulled off their tutus and tights, feet sore from the pain dancing on pointe produced. They stretched their bodies against the barre, exposing their long bare legs and cleavages. Long, short, dark and light hair waved in all places as the dancers undid their hair. The room quickly filled with sighs of relief and heavy groans.

"Oh my gosh, my shins hurt!"

"Someone give me a back massage!"

"Argh, my bunions! Look at them! Look at theemm!"

They couldn't be any more discreet.

Kyunah kept to her own business. Woolly long sleeves wrapped her and she was too absorbed in a Bradley Cooper movie while enjoying a steamy cup of coffee. In a swish and vigorous movement, a grey and unpleasant smell hit her face. The item fell onto her laptop, it was slightly damp and as she lifted it off the screen, the singlet's sweat moistened her hands. She fumed with anger, "KAI, what the fuck! Come here you asshole!" She tore off her scarf, her hickies now no longer concealed, and her large eyes glanced up, searching the wide room for Kai.

He headed in her direction, shirtless with dripping wet hair, and soaked in a mixture of sweat and water. Her heart skipped a few beats only to be quickly replaced with hard thuds. He smirked at her and Kyunah's body tensed. He smiled and squatted down directly in front of her, arms resting on his knees. He leaned forward; grabbing the singlet, then shut the lid of her laptop.

"We're done for the day." He exclaimed, shaking his hair and spraying Kyunah's face with his bodily fluids. Without notice, he shoved the saturated singlet straight back to her dazed face, his ability irritate Kyunah was one of the things he took pride in. _Only I can do this to her. _

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" she blurted out. Her cuteness prevented Kai from annoying her further.

"Everyone, go home and reflect please. Try to get those legs up in the air quicker, you looked too heavy today," was all Kai reminded the students with. Although Kyunah thought the dancers had done a spectacular job, Kai on the other hand, thought that their performance was appalling. He wouldn't tolerate it next time and the only reason he held his aggravation was because of his girlfriend's presence.

Besides, the sooner he sent them home, the sooner the two of them would be left alone in the studio. _Fuck yeah. _

The students gathered their belongings and paid their respects by bowing as they left. The majority of them feeling envious at the sight of affections their handsome teacher gave Kyunah. It was unfair. _How could he settle for someone so low?_

The loud chatter of students died down as doors clicked shut and the room's mirror covered wall reflected the only two people left. . Although lights were on; the maroon painted walls and long brown curtains still made the interior feel dark. Kai reached for the remote for the music, switching the stereo from Tchaikovsky to an upbeat jazz piece. The vibe sent chills to his body and he loved it.

"Let's dance!" Kai reached out his hand towards Kyunah who was now packing up her belongings into the leather suitcase.

"I don't dance and you know that." Her answer was straight out cold as well as the glare she gave him. _I want to go home Jongin. _

Kai laughed then forced her to stand up by grabbing both of her wrists, the suitcase making a _thud _as it dropped on the floor. Not anticipating the swift and forceful movement, she naturally fell forwards onto Kai's impeccable toned torso. The feeling reminded her of an air bed's deep and firm contours yet this one felt softer. Kyunah's awkwardness aroused him further - hugging her tighter to inhale more of her addictive fragrance. It wasn't aromatic or strong nor did she smell sweet like flowers. She had her own unique scent and it was Kai's absolute favourite.

She held onto his right hand while his left supported her waist, leaving her no choice but dance along with him. She was awkward and found herself stumbling on her feet even though she wasn't a bad dancer. Kai noticed how her chooks bloomed even though her shy eyes were staring down onto the floor.

"You know, it's the guy that leads the way. Let me." They slowly swayed across the room to the flowing sounds of a saxophone.

. The dance was simple yet so eloquent. Kyunah still had her eyes downcast, hoping that Kai could not feel the beat of her heart against his chest.

"Hey, why don't you look at me?" It's cliché but Kai found her incredibly beautiful. He gently lifted her chin to look up at him. When Kyunah finally had the courage to look in his eyes, he spun her around then pulled her body even closer to his. At the same time; her ear was fixated against Kai's chest that she could clearly hear his own rapid heartbeats. Their feet now stepped from side to side, their bodies in perfect sync.

"You do know how to dance if you try."

"Well… I am in a relationship with a dancer." Kyunah remarked, finally breaking her silence.

"No way. Did he teach you other things too?" Kai smirked to which she responded with a punch to his arm. "Ow.. Kyunah noona do you remember when we first met?"

She sighed, "Why bring that up?"

"You were on that dance dance revolution thing, your technique was so bad even when you were sober!" He laughed wholeheartedly.

The thought made Kyunah halt her steps and they both stopped in the one spot. Kai was taken aback when Kyunah's large doe eyes met his at last. Even throughout their long relationship, her doubts persisted on. She questioned herself; _Jongin is constantly surrounded by attractive, long legged women who can dance so well. Why settle on someone as short, dull and timid as me? _

"Jongin… what made _you_ come up to me that day? Apart from the fact that I was a loner…" she paused; "why do you like me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, of course it does."

"I can't just say 'I love you' and that's it?"

"No."

"Well…I am in love with you because… well I mean, at first you scared the shit out of me but I knew that there was something about you that I couldn't just ignore. I couldn't just walk away from you without knowing your name, without knowing _you_." His voice echoed across the room. Kai sensed it. He had a way of knowing exactly how his lover felt and why – one of the main reasons their relationship had stood out for so long.

"Please don't feel insecure Kyunah. You know I'm not good with words. Can I…express myself with actions instead?"

Leaning in slowly he broke his restraints by finally kissing her lips that he had long awaited for. Kai focused on sucking her bottom lip, her mouth slightly opening allowing him to taste her in a sweet and chaste manner. Kyunah closed her eyes immediately as the kiss deepened, not hesitating to immerse her tongue between his watering lips – she wanted more but Kai teased her by gently biting on it.

Kai considered to leave it at that, wanting to tease her even more but instead, his teeth surrendered and his hands guided her body to turn around so that he could tightly embrace her from behind. She now faced the mirror and witnessed Kai's face tilting over her left shoulder while his strong arms secured her waist. At this point, the music finally stopped but they both continued swaying left to right.

Kai continued to hum to the music, his deep voice, his touches; Kai was the only thing her world revolved around. She couldn't deny the love she felt for him.

As Kai began nibbling her neck; she caressed the sharp outline of his jaw whilst staring at their reflection. His exposed body clearly overpowered hers and his hair was sensually messy. She drew him closer and his mouth slurped more of her skin, adding more marks in his collection. She moaned in response and he became more forceful, going over his previous marks to change them into a dark purple tone.

"Jongin… let's go home…"

He sighed then inclined up to her earlobe and licking the outline.

"..No.." he whispered; "Look at us. Don't we look good together?"

Kai was right but he still thought it unfair that he was half naked and she had yet to shed some of her own. His eyes travelled up the reflection of Kyunah's body. He found it humorous that she was in her formally dressed clothing whereas he stood there half-naked. _Next time, I'll make wear her something cuter_.

As his eyes eventually met hers in the reflection, her angelically carved face looking back at his; he stroked her stomach, wanting to know that if it was all real. If she was real. The light in the room slowly dimmed as the sun began to disappear. Twilight was already beginning to fall, the track of time lost within the dance studio.

"But you know what would make us look even better?" Kai licked his lips and his eyes turned fierce, "When I show you my love against the barres."

Kai's right hand manoeuvred its way underneath her top to unclasp her bra. He needed to get a better feel of Kyunah and this was always the first step in doing so. His other hand joined in and began squeezing both of her breasts like cushions while pinching her already stiffed nipples. Her face was flushed with shame; mouth and eyes wide open. She controlled herself from moaning as Kai's hands continued to explore underneath the fabric.

Eventually her top was pulled off along with her bra, their bare skin contrasting against one another- tanned chest with a pale, porcelain skin. However the warmth that was stirring in her stomach was overridden by a current beneath her navel. Although it wasn't as bad as it was two days ago, she was still on her menstrual cycle. Kyunah gulped as she knew there wasn't stopping her boyfriend's sex drive - it had no gear changes or breaks. She was always in for a ride.

He lovingly trailed damp kisses along her back. As his lips reached her lower backbone, he ruthlessly pushed her whole body forwards which nearly gave her a heart attack. It was a good thing that her instincts saved her by grabbing hold of the rails. She slipped down, ending up in a slightly kneeling position.

Not letting her recover from the impact; Kai brought her face up by tugging on her ponytail. She watched in the mirror as he moved closer behind her. Close enough to feel Kai's raging bulge against her.

He tugged on her hair tie to free the long tresses then embraced her bended position and leaned over her shoulder. Instead of objecting, Kyunah titled her head so she was able to passionately kiss Kai while holding on to the rails. At the same time, she felt one of his hands possessing her breast while the other moved further down until it reached the hem of her pants.

Without any trouble; her pants were unzipped and dropped to her ankles, revealing her skin coloured underwear – It was long forgotten after she stepped out of it and Kai kicked it into oblivion. He marvelled at the sight of such a plump ass being constricted in the tight garment that his cock twitched.

He leaned back down to resume manipulating her breasts and fingering her core. The feeling was sticky and immediately, its strong smell whiffed their surroundings. As he fingered deeper; Kyunah lost all her senses and had to break their passionate kiss to be able to moan in wanton.

"Jongin.. the floor.. it'll"

"I don't give a shit Kyu-Kyu" He sounded so controlling against her ear.

He couldn't take it anymore. His member was fully coated with precum by now and his tights made it so uncomfortable that he had to fully strip himself naked. With his free hand; he finally pulled her underwear off along with his tights before throwing them away. By rubbing his hardness against Kyunah's exposed backside, he relieved himself. She moaned at her own sensitivity and the pulsating feeling of his moistened cock squished in between but not fully in.

However her pleas were soon muffled as she was forced to suck his fingers wet, even drooling over them. The sensation aroused Kai even more to the point of finger fucking her whole mouth. His other hand resumed its duty of handling her burning and still bleeding organ. He admired how quickly Kyunah's neck lolled back in pleasure, her eyes squinting and her legs tightening underneath him. Blood began dripping down her thighs and make small splatters onto the floor.

Kyunah cherished how much Kai loved to abuse her with affections.

"Fuck, you're making me come already." Kai groaned; "hold on tight Kyu."

After his fingers were fully salivated by Kyunah; he released it from her mouth, saliva dripping down his forearms. The coating acted like lube as Kai began preparing his lover by inserting one digit at a time into her puckered hole. Her grip along the bars tightened as his index finger entered her slowly before pulling out with a pop. This wasn't new but the area was oh so delicate.

"Ah…it hurts..." she whimpered; "Oh God… Jongin..."

Kai ignored her pleas and continued on with a second finger scissoring her entrance whilst bucking her hips. She was squirming at the pain and by the time his third finger joined; the room echoes her screams. _I can't stop she's still so tight, will she even be able to take me?_

With what little energy she could gather; Kyunah took a good look at herself. She was pitifully naked. Straight dark hair flung over her face, her legs shaking and stretched out while trails of blood ran down to the insoles of her heels.

If that wasn't enough; Kai's tensed body alarmed her even further. His scrunched up face was full of thirst, lip biting and prying eyes as he concentrated on widening her. _It felt like forever, can't she have him already?_

"For fuck sake Jong-!" Her frustrations suddenly faded as Kim Jongin finally thrusted himself inside – no warnings as expected from him.

Her walls caved in his firm length as he pushed in all the way, gently at first for Kyunah to adjust easily. His right hand was fully covered in blood as it never left her sweltering core while his left crawled up to yank her hair again. As if they were reigns; he caught onto a slow pace – exhaling then inhaling - his heavy moans flowed through gritted teeth. His vision then turned to the reflection of a distraught Kyunah clinging for whatever dignity she had left.

Not forgetting to comfort her; he leaned down just as he was about to drive inside again. His left hand moved down to squeeze her ass cheeks, teasing her further but she stifled her own whines. Two can play this game.

**"Were you about to say something?" his voice sounded incredibly husky; "beg."

"Um.. Jongin.. please.. fu..fuck me faster! harder! Inside now!"

"Which inside?"

She turned into a deep red and their skin sweated against each other that the mirror showed steam building up. Careful with her words, she thought about it for a moment. With embarrassment; she turned away from their reflection to be able to answer.

"..both please.."

"I see. So you liked it that much huh?" He grabbed her jaws and forced her to stare at the filthy state they were both in. He chuckled at the sight; "Kyunah, I love you."

As per request; Kai heaved in deeper while picking up more speed that the room was engulfed with flesh slapping over and over. He was multi-tasking in a way as he straightened his fingers with such strength that when he'd pound into her rear; she would have to meet his stiffly long fingers jabbing her from the front – whilst blood occasionally trickled.

Kai took in the pleasure of a grunting Kyunah who was slowly regaining her thoughts. Legs were now strained from the heels and she could only bend that low for so long. While her arms ached at the long stretch and blisters began forming on her palms. All the while; she was drenched in both her and his sweat as if they were producing a personal perfume. The perspiration dripped onto the floors alongside the dried up blood.

"Shit.. how are you still so fucking tight babe?" he hissed into her ear. The sight of her breasts dangling back and forth; enticed him to grab hold of them like his own hand rails which caused her to whine even louder. After becoming accustomed to Kai's size; his pace sped up in a more vicious manner which meant the Kyunah was being attacked on both sides repetitively. Shameless moans of bliss were endless.

Not only was he perfectly hitting Kyunah's prostate but also her most pleasurable G spot. Each blow was overwhelming on both sides that her strength was diminishing and she had to rely on him to support her weight. Her orgasms intensified that all her initial pain soothed. Being penetrated on both sides felt unbearably amazing.

"AH! JONGIN!.. I'm close.. I'M CLOSE!" Kyunah cried out loud but breathlessly.

"Same"

"Jongin! I can't.. just let me.. please!"

"Do it." He was stern but it was obvious how exhausted he's also become.

His movements became wild and hasty intent on propelling faster. Kyunah's voice was raspy but the sound of his name falling out of her toungue resonated clearly as a strong gush of mixed fluid flowed onto his hands; dribbling down her thighs or raining on to the floor.

It wasn't long until Kai followed suit. Pushing whilst wrapping her body and biting down on her ear – masking his orgasms into soft breaths that only Kyunah could hear. His warmth felt weird but undeniably pleasant inside, with fresh semen leaking out of her hole. He took a long sigh of ecstasy and relief that his speed slowly died down as his cock regained its loosening state.

The raw smell didn't bother the two anymore as if it was all too normal. Even their ghastly appearance didn't repel either of them to long for the other's touch. What brought them back into reality were the sounds of stickiness as he carefully pulled himself out of her.

Crippled with fatigue; Kyunah let go of the bars and dropped down onto the damp floor which also made Kai fumble on top of her but instinctively his strong arms landed above her shoulders – stopping him from plunging his whole weight down. For a long moment, neither of them said a word. Their eyes locked as if they were completely fascinated by the other.

They were both messed up. Kai's hair was dripping with sweat and it looked as if he came from the showers. While Kyunah's long strands formed into a mop shape across the floor. Their lower bodies also came into contact as his thighs squished in between her exposed legs. Such intimacy was beyond the mirror's capabilities of reflecting their deep love for each other.

It was only after Kyunah smiled into a heart-shape that she finally broke the long silence.

"Hi."

"Hello." He replied back with a smile and a crinkled nose.

"I'm trying to beat my score."

"Haha, why don't I help you?"

Kai leaned down by bending his elbows. He softly kissed the top of her forehead then trailed onto the contour of her nose until it arrived on its destination. The taste was pure and sweet – which reminded them of their first kiss.

2 weeks Later

The day was fine and clear. It was summer. Majority of the population would be out eating ice-creams, tanning under the sun and taking a refreshing swim at the beach. It was reported that it would be over 37 degrees today. To Kyunah however, it was the perfect day to work indoors. Actually any day was perfect.

She was in the middle of analysing the current financial statements of the company and she couldn't be any more excited. Her tastebuds appreciated the steamy coffee in which she'd occasionally drink – helping her concentrate.

The whole conventional atmosphere of an office was very much her preferred habitat to live in. The sound of photocopiers, mouse clicks, heels stepping in all directions, the endless sets of fluorescent lights and walls of solid colours correlated with her lack of imagination. _Everything was in order, why bother changing things up?_

Perhaps the best thing about working in such a firm was that she got to have her own office which she'd seclude herself in unless a meeting was held or she was called upon. It was spacious and was mainly filled with shelves of books and locked drawers full of important documents. Her surroundings were bland as she never bothered hanging up frames on the walls – even her own certifications. It was however lined with narrow and opened windows which looked down a street of busy people and roads filled with cars.

The only possible comfort one can find would be the black leather sofa lined beside the door. For guests, she had two matching chairs placed in front of her desk - to which her documents and laptop are well organised and cleaned. As a result of working such long hours; she has grown accustomed to reclining back into her soft leather office chair. It may be the second most comfortable spot with first being her and Kai's bed.

"So when do we launch the project?" She was on the phone.

"Probably sometime tomorrow. Just have all your papers ready."

"Of course I will. Alright call me back if anything's up." The conversation was brief as she hung up the phone.

Back to square one. This is an important assignment for Kyunah that she couldn't let anything distract her that she told her personal assistant to call off all her meetings for the day and to inform everyone to _'leave her alone or else.'_

It was turning out efficiently and she was satisfied by the amount of work she'd accomplished during the first half of the day but didn't give in to even have a break. Until she heard a surprising knock on the door. It was persistent that she couldn't ignore it any further.

"What is it do you want at this ungodly hour!" Kyunah yelled as she rose up from her seat to open the door.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you Ms So! But you have a visitor who wouldn't take no for an answer." the voice was meek behind closed doors.

Kyunah turned the nob handle and was angered by the disruption.

"Sehun didn't I just tell you to-"In an instant, her words were cut off once she realises who it was that came to see her unexpectedly. Her eyes widened and a small gasp left her mouth.

"I brought lunch!" Kai was cheery while holding up a bucket of chicken; "I was just strolling by and he told me you hadn't had your break yet so.."

His arrival received many glares mainly because of his very casual attire; thongs, ripped jeans and a loose white shirt which exemplified his extremely broad shoulders. Today however, he actually brushed his hair and it was probably the only neat thing about him.

Sehun was now terrified by Kyunah's '_you're dead to me'_ expression which he slowly took steps backwards as she stared at him with fury in her eyes and clenched knuckles. Kai was silent the whole time and was sort of worried for the innocent boy who bowed quickly as he deserted the two.

"You're not welcome here"

"How could you say that? I can't just leave the food in the car."

"uggh.. don't touch anything!" Her soft side let him enter the premises and the room was immersed in the fresh scent of deep fried chicken. But to no avail, Kyunah went back to work and ignored his company.

He watched her type and gulp down her long black coffee as he sat on one of the leather chairs while eating a piece of chicken. Kai did this for a good 20 minutes; behaving himself.

"Seriously, what do you want?" She sighed.

"You never have time for me noona.."

"I am working. Today is Monday and it's 12:25 pm. I'm sorry Jonginnie but that's how the world works."

"Can't you just have one at least? Please!" Kai pleaded to which she gave into and took a drumstick – making him very happy.

It was delicious. She has been starving and thank goodness her boyfriend came with a bucket load of chicken. It did stain her hands and desk which slightly annoyed her to say the least.

Kai closely observed how she bit into the cooked flesh with hunger. Her grey tight fitting skirt made his mouth water especially since crumbs landed on her vest and staining her white top. It was unusual but her long straight hair was not in a ponytail – which he preferred. However what drove him nearly over the edge was that she looked every bit serious and he found it absolutely adorable and sexy at the same time.

"You know, you look really hot with your glasses on." He exclaimed as he dropped a bone into the bucket; "..especially when you chew so hard."

He finally caught her attention, as she looked at him with large doe eyes and a mouth stuffed with food.

"..Jongin please put your dick back in your pants." She wasn't going to let him go any further.

"Isn't it your break time? That kid told me so."

He quickly stood up, placing the bucket on her desk and walked towards her as he swung her chair forcefully to face him. His hands held onto the leather arm rests – trapping Kyunah.

"No! Jongin no! I have important work due tomorrow! I'm not shitting with you.."

"Why can't you let go a bit more? You've been working really hard lately.." He admitted worriedly.

"I don't have time for this! You're making me feel really uncomfortable.."

"Good."

With his thumb, he smeared the crumbs and oil across her lips which in turn smudged her red lipstick across her cheek. Then he took a bite of her own piece of chicken; making her watch his satisfied face leaving her stunned even more. She had a full view of him swallowing down the meat and gazed at his Adam's apple that bobbed up and down his neck. _Damn it Jongin!_

Forcefully he withdrew her thoughts about work away by leaning down to consume her already stained mouth. It was difficult this time around as Kyunah would not kiss him back and softly pushed his chest upwards. However Kai loved a good fight; he continued to suck and lick the juices off her lips. She kept murmuring in between his kisses.

After several attempts; she at last succumbed to him as he moved in closer with her arms wrapped around his neck and caressing his jaw. On the back of her mind, this wasn't a good idea but she has made significant progress that a little downtime with her boyfriend wouldn't hurt so badly.

Kyunah remembered that her co-workers have no idea about their relationship. They've seen Kai many times before, but he was just as mysterious as she was - and she wasn't one for office gossip. She reminded him not to be loud to which he agreed. The thought of a humiliated Kyunah being deprived of orgasms was a huge turn on.

"Kyu-kyu do you mind spreading your legs for me?" he requested with a grin to which her cheeks blossomed in pink.

"...what?" her cluelessness made him chortle in glee.

"I know you taste even more succulent than chicken."


End file.
